


blanket demon

by Meridas



Series: domestic days [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Other, blanket nest, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: It's very cold outside. Molly is giving up exactly none of these blankets.





	blanket demon

Caleb shuts the door behind him quickly, slamming it against the freezing wind outside. He's still shivering, hands numb with cold, as he fumbles with the laces of his boots.  

“Caleb?” He hears from the other room. “Is that you, love?” 

“ _Ja_ ,” he calls out. He shudders hard, stepping out of his sodden boots and shucking his coat. He hangs up his coat and scarf, leaving them to drip onto the mat below. 

Normally, his walk home from the bookstore was a brisk jaunt and a welcome bit of fresh air. Today, though, Caleb had left his books safely in the employee room and trudged home through a downpour of rain and sleet and icy wind. The meager heat inside their drafty apartment isn’t doing much to bring warmth back into Caleb’s shivering body, either. 

He shuffles into the living room, dropping his soaking wet socks and damp sweater into the laundry along the way. Reaching the back of the sofa, he can’t spot Molly himself anywhere at the moment. There’s just a suspiciously Molly-sized lump of pillows and blankets nestled into the corner of the couch. 

“Are there any blankets left in the house?” he asks, amused. 

The blanket pile wiggles. Molly's tail flicks out, waves vaguely in his direction, then withdraws again. 

“Nope,” comes Molly's muffled voice. “Too cold.” With a little more shifting, two red eyes appear and peek out at him. Caleb stifles his laughter. Molly's face is almost entirely covered in a fleece blanket printed with ducks splashing in puddles. It really does nothing for the intimidation factor of Molly's glare. 

“You look cold,” he says—not sympathetically, but accusingly. “You're gonna steal my heat.” 

Caleb wraps his arms around himself. “May I please have a blanket, at least? You're quite right.”

“Hmmm.” The blankets make a skeptical noise. 

Caleb schools his face into a properly woeful look. It isn't very hard—he is truly still very cold, and his hair is drying into pitiful cold frizz. He shivers again, and tucks his fingers under his arms as he waits. 

It doesn't take long. Molly is a soft touch at heart, and anyway he's been trying to train Caleb in the ways of self-care for long enough now. He would never actually deny him a cozy blanket nest. 

"Get rid of those wet jeans first," the blanket nest orders, and then there's a lot of wiggling as Molly, presumably, rearranges his layers upon layers of blankets to make some available for Caleb. 

Caleb smiles and does as he's told. Only once he's shivering in his shirt and boxers does Molly lift up the corner of a blanket in invitation. Caleb slides in eagerly, and lets out a happy sigh at the welcome heat. Feeling somewhat childish, he puts his feet on Molly's calves.

Molly shrieks and wiggles some more, but it's highly ineffective now that they're both tangled together. Caleb can't help but laugh, tightening his arms around Molly's middle. He buries his cold nose in the crook of his neck, too, eliciting a dramatic shiver. 

“Never should have agreed to this,” Molly mutters darkly, but he winds his arms around Caleb's shoulders nonetheless. Caleb hums in response. Molly smells nice, as usual, and he draws his nails gently through Caleb's hair, ruffling the drying locks. 

After a nice long moment, when Caleb's shivers have died down, he lifts his head up out of Molly's shoulder. “Hello, _schatz_ ,” he says, and places a kiss on Molly's cheek. “How was your day?” 

“Packed it in early because of the weather,” Molly admits. Caleb feels his tail coil around his bare calf, the tip tapping lightly against his ankle. “You?”

“Busy,” Caleb sighs. He gives Molly a little squeeze, just to get a smile. “Better now.”

Molly closes the small distance between them, kissing him softly. “Let's stay right here, then,” he murmurs. “Not leave the blanket nest until this blows over.”

Caleb smiles. “That doesn't sound terrible,” he says. He leans in again and kisses Molly's nose before reclaiming his lips. Molly hums happily against him, soft and warm as he kisses him back. 

They stay like that, trading slow, lazy kisses under the blankets while the rain continues pouring down outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the delightful widomauk discord for the kiss prompts the other day, and big thank-you to gray for the beta! <3


End file.
